Folly of the Saiyans
Dragon Ball Z: Folly of the Saiyans is a Dragon Ball Z fanfic that takes place in another universe. The main characters are Kakarot (AKA Goku), Tora (AKA Gohan), Nappa, and Broly. Beginning of the End The Saiyans are introduced as they destroy the Tuffles. Baby Kalin appears and merges with Broly without him knowing. At a tournament, Kakarot, son of Broly, defeats Tora, son of Bardock, and Nappa, while Brolly faces off with his best friend, Bardock. The next day, Kalin takes over Broly and he goes on a rampage, killing everyone. However, Tora, Nappa, and Kakarot survive and get shot into space by a dying soldier. Characters * Son Broly: A Saiyan Warrior, possessed by Kalin, he destroyed his home, Planet Vegeta. * Son Fasha: Wife of Broly, she sacrifices herself to save Kakarot. * Son Kakarot: Son of Broly, he escaped into space. * Bardock: Best friend to Broly, appalled at Brolly's betrayal. * Tora: Son of Bardock, he is best friends with Kakarot. Escaped into space. * Nappa: The other friend to Tora and Kakarot, he escaped into space. * (Baby) Kalin: The last Tuffle, he is responsible for Broly's transformation. Goku of Earth After being found by Muten Roshi, Kakarot, now named Goku, faces off against Bojack and the Space Pirates. Roshi fights against a shapeshifter named, Buyon, whom takes on the appearance of an old friend, Gohan. Krillin is stuck facing Zangya, but spares her life when he wins, while Goku and Bojack face off at Capitol City. Afterwards, Goku senses a dark presence coming at Earth and seeks out the Guardian of Earth, Kami. Characters * Kakarot/"Goku": Son of Broly, raised and trained by Roshi. Signature Move: Kamehameha Wave and Dragon Fist. * Muten Roshi: Adoptive father of Goku, trained him as well. Signature Move: Kamehameha Wave. * Krillin: Goku's best friend with an odd resemblance to the child Nappa. Signature Move: Destructo Disk * Bojack's Crew: Three "Space Pirates" with a different ability. Led by Bojack. ** Bojack: An evil Space Pirate, he fought Goku in his most powerful form, but still lost. *** Zangya: The first mate, she brutally targets men as her opponents, and fought Krillin. When she lost, she fled. *** Buyon: A shapeshifter who fought Roshi, taking on the shape of his old friend Gohan. Killed by Roshi at his maximum power. Demon Invasion When Demon King Piccolo arrives with his children, Forte, Tambourine, and Cymbal, Goku trains under Kami after nearly getting killed by Tambourine. Goku trains brutally, and kills Tambourine. Roshi and Krillin are forced to face Cymbal and win, but Zangya is nearly killed by Forte. The two Earthlings team up with Goku and the trio defeat Forte, whom is absorbed by his father. After a brutal battle, Goku defeats Piccolo. Kami appears and merges with Piccolo, turning himself into stone, but not before revealing Goku's past. Characters * Kakarot/Goku: Son of Brolly and Hero of Earth, he is training under Kami. * Kami: A wise Namekian/"demon", he is training Goku to face his brother, Piccolo. * Muten Roshi: The Turtle Hermit who trained Goku and Krillin, he and Krillin are put in battle against the cynical Cymbal. * Krillin: Best friend to Goku, in love with Zangya, and currently searching for her. * The Demon Court: A group of demons, all related to Piccolo, whom leads them. ** King Piccolo: The "Demon King", he is intent on killing Goku, but was defeated and fused into Kami. *** Forte: The second-in-command and eldest son of Piccolo, he is strong enough to defeat Goku on his own, but was defeated by the combined powers of Goku, Krillin, Kami, and Roshi. *** Cymbal: The devil-like member, he uses a trident to attack. Fought Roshi and Krillin, but was defeated by the Destructo Disk. *** Tambourine: An assassin member, he uses his skills to kill targets, and almost beat Goku, but was beat by Kami. In a rematch with Goku, he was killed. * Zangya: The former Space Pirate is in training, planning something. Nappa and Tora Nappa, now servant to the "Dark Master", joins the Rebels with his friend Tora, and the two confront JBGRA, a team of assassins, before getting reunited with Goku. Together they fight and kill Lord Slug, the Dark Master, while Brolly goes on a rampage. Characters * Nappa: An "eliminator" for Slug, he joins the rebels. * Tora: The Rebel Leader. * Goku: Son of Brolly, he helps the Rebels by killing A. * JBGRA: Five assassins. ** A: The leader with sadistic tendencies, he was strong enough to beat Tora and Nappa, but Goku easily beat him. *** J: The second-in-command, he is partnered with B, but despises him, as shown when he kills him in cold blood. Tora killed him. *** B: J's partner, he is a speedster and former racer. After losing a battle, he was killed by J. *** R: An invincible Super Soldier, he was killed by both Nappa and Tora. *** G: A psychic, he was killed physically by Nappa, but spiritually entered Nappa's mind, where the hulking Saiyan killed him again. * Slug: A Namekian, he is the "Dark Master" feared by many. With the combined efforts of Nappa, Tora, and Goku, he was killed. Sins of the Father Saga Brolly and the Saiyan Heroes fight, but Kalin leaves Brolly and creates Androids to kill them. After bloody battle with the 10 Androids, they confront Kalin. Episodes Beginning of the End Saga 1. The Tuffles: Kalin possesses Brolly after his race is killed, and the Saiyan trio of Fasha, Brolly, and Bardock head home. 2. Battle Royale: In a tournament, Bardock and Kakarot win, and Brolly starts his rampage. 3. Brolly's Rampage, Part 1: Brolly kills Fasha, Bardock, and many Saiyans, but finds himself in battle with his own son. 4. Brolly's Rampage, Part 2: The three Saiyan children escape, and Brolly is left alone to face his guilt. 5. Epilogue: The three Saiyans are heading toward a planet, but a meteor knocks Kakarot off course, and he heads toward Earth, while Brolly stands alone in space, roaring in agony at his loss. Goku of Earth Saga 1. Goku?: Muten Roshi finds Kakarot on an island and raises him as "Goku". 2. The Despicable Bojack: Bojack and his crew arrive, destroying West City. 3. Farewell, Old Friend: Buyon, a shapeshifter, targets Roshi, and takes on the form of an old friend. Roshi kills him and comes to terms with his mistake. 4. Beauty and the Beast, Part 1: Krillin and Zangya face off, while Bojack fights Goku. Krillin is left to decide whether or not to kill Zangya. 5. Beauty and the Beast, Part 2: Krillin lets Zangya live, and Goku performs his ultimate attack: the Dragon Fist. 6. Epilogue: Goku sets out to find Kami, while Piccolo arrives on Earth. Demon Invasion Saga 1. Kami: Goku loses to Tambourine, son of Piccolo, and meets Kami. 2. Kami's Training: Goku trains under Kami, and learns of the Spirit Bomb. 3. Crash Course: Cymbal attacks Roshi and Krillin, but gets sliced apart by Krillin. 4. Traitor: Zangya is ambushed by Forte, and she is revealed as being Piccolo's daughter. She barely survives, and Forte prepares to kill the heroes. 5. Fight in the Sky: Tambourine and Goku fight again, but Tambourine is completely obliterated. 6. Not my Forte: Forte fights the heroes, but Goku and Kami work together and defeat him. But before they can kill him, he fuses with his father. 7. Dethroning the King, Part 1: Goku and Piccolo fight, and Kami devises a plan to stop his brother. 8. Dethroning the King, Part 2: Goku barely beats Piccolo, and the two brothers permanently fuse together. 9. Epilogue: "Kamiccolo" tells Goku of his past and wishes him luck before turning himself into a statue. Nappa and Tora Saga 1. What Happened?: Nappa is told to destroy Beta Town by the Dark Master, and reluctantly agrees. 2. Rebels: When Nappa destroys Beta Town, he is forced to face the Rebels, led by none other than Tora. 3. JBGRA: A team of assassins attack the rebels, and each goes to a specific location to wait for the two remaining rebels: Nappa and Tora. 4. Introducing G!: G is easily defeated by Nappa, but a psychological battle ensues. In the end, Nappa destroys both the spirit and body of G. 5. The Next Round: Tora faces against a speedster named B, but together, Nappa and Tora beat him. B is quickly killed by his partner, J, whom steps up to fight next. 6. Fighting J: J and Tora fight, but after a long and bloody battle, J is killed by a surprise attack from Tora. 7. The Invincible R: R attacks Tora without warning and almost kills him, but Nappa steps in. After a bloody battle between them, R is killed. 8. A: The leader, A, attacks, and easily defeats both Tora and Nappa, but a surprising arrival kills him in one punch. Goku has come. 9. The Dark Master: Nappa and Tora are sentenced to death, but a rebel saves them, only to get killed. The guards are killed, and the three Saiyans reunite to face the Dark Master, Lord Slug. 10. The End?: The three Saiyans kill Slug. They think it's over and head to Earth, but Kalin and Brolly are still out in space. Sins of the Father Saga 1. Brolly, the Last Super Saiyan: Brolly appears and destroys a planet in pure anger and cold blood, so the three Saiyans set out to stop him. 2. Daddy Issues: Goku and Brolly fight, but when Brolly experiences a painful memory, Kalin appears. 3. Kalin, the Baby Saiyan: Kalin has taken on the form of a Saiyan, and plans on destroying the Saiyans for revenge. 4. Reunion: Goku and Brolly are reunited, but must work together to stop Kalin, whom sends 10 Androids to kill them. Category:Fan Fiction